Family Matters
by Deanloves
Summary: What if Dean has another brother? A brother that lives apart from him? A brother that need help? Hurt/Sam, Protected/Dean, Protected/Jason


Hey, I know I haven't finished with Pain and Loyalty. Don't worry it hasn't hiatus yet, as I still try to finish it. But please let me write this new story. Watching Smallville season 4 with Jensen in there, made me wonder, what if Jason Teague is Dean Twin brother? It kills me for not making it. Soo…, here it is, the their cross over.

And again, English its not my first language, so please bare with the missed grammar and spelling. To anyone who wants to be my beta, it will be my pleasure. Soo here …. ENJOY and hope you like it?

 **Family Matters**

 **Setting**

 **In the middle of Season 1 Supernatural and Middle season 4 Smallville, John still missing and before Jason Teague dead. Ignore the missed year.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Wyoming 2005**

"So where gonna be next?" Dean asked from outside the window as he's waiting the gas filled into his baby.

Sam was on passenger seat, checking on his laptop. "Uhm…, I think I found a case in Pennsylvania . A man had been killed mysteriously."

"How mysterious?"

"The victim's eyes were burnt. I think it's our thing, Dean. We should check it."

Dean sighed, "Ok, we will check." He approved as he pulled out the pipe, and put it back on its place. "Let me take a leak first."

Sam just nodded.

As Dean walked to the rest room, his phone was ringing. He checked the number 'Unknown Number', but he answered it anyway. Probably his father. It's been seven months he and his baby brother looking for him. Dad's missing and they have to find him.

"Yea, Hello?"

"Dean Winchester…?" A strange voice on the other line.

"Yea… how can I help you?"

"Its, me Jason…"

"Jason who?"

"Jason Teague, your brother."

Dean froze. The one he never expected to call.

"How did you get my number?"

"I called John's phone, and his massage voice said to call you."

Dean bit his lips. Right, he still called his father's name with the first name.

"I need you help, seriously."

Dean gulped in anticipation.

***SPN***

Dean went back to the car in hurried.

"Dean? Why you took so long?" Sam snapped as his brother got in to the car.

"Someone called. We're not going to Pennsylvania." Dean started the engine and pulled off from the gas station. "We're going to Kansas."

Sam frowned, "Kansas…, you said you would never come back there?"

Dean tried to stay focus. "We have to."

Sam wondered, "Is dad in there?"

"No."

"Then who is it?"

Dean looked to his brother with hesitated, only to make Sam suspicious.

"Your brother."

Sam numbed.

"My twin brother." Dean confirmed as he looked to his baby brother hesitated. He knew this will shocking news for him. Sam never knew he has another brother beside Dean. Hell, Sam didn't know Dean is a twin.

"Your twin brother!?" Sam raised his voice with unbelievable.

"Yeah."

"Your twin brother!?" Sam made it clear again.

"Would you stop?" Dean got annoyed.

"No I won't! You have twin brother, Dean, and I didn't know. Do you know?"

"Of course I know!"

Sam even shocked. "Wow! You know? And you didn't tell me?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Dean, you will never will tell me, didn't you?"

The older Winchester still hesitated to answer.

"Dean!?"

"What for? Dad separated us. And he chose to live with mother."

Sam froze. "Mother?"

Dean gulped. "Yeah, our mother, my mother."

Sam's heart stopped beating, "Your mother. Not my mother? So Mary isn't your mother?"

Dean bit his lips. He knew he wouldn't like this. He looked to his brother. "That's why I didn't tell you."

Sam bit his lips. His heart was still beating so fast with the shocking news. "Are we real brother, Dean?" he now started to questioning

Dean sighed, "Yea, Sam, we are real brother. Dad married to our mother first and having us twin. But she left him. She took Jason while leaving me with dad. Then dad married your mother, and having you."

Sam went silent. "So we are a half brother?"

"I would never say that. You still my brother."

Sam snorted. He couldn't believe they are a half brother!

"What is your mother's name?"

"Genevieve…" As long as Dean remember.

Sam went silent. He couldn't describe his feeling.

Dean looked his brother and could read how upset he was. "I'm sorry, Sam…"

Sam didn't response.

"Hey, I have you. And Mary is the only mother I know and I love. That's a lot matter for me, Sam. And of course, I love you more than to anyone." Dean hoped that could make Sam feels better.

Sam couldn't say any words. Dean sighed.

***SPN**SMVL***

In 4 hours they were arrived on Smallville, Kansas. Dean couldn't believe, his brother was lived in Kansas. Just right where there were born. Last time he heard, he lived in Paris. Their mother moved to Paris after the separation. Dean wondered how his twin brother would look like now. After 24 years of separation, he doubt Jason would be like him.

Dean parked the Impala outside the Talon, where Jason told them where to meet.

"What is this place?" Sam frowned as he stepped out from the car, stretching his long legs, and looked up the place.

"Dinner Place, I think. He said we meet here." Dean looked up the door's place then looked to his brother. "Sam, don't do anything." Dean warned him.

"What? What would I do?"

Dean shook his head, "Just behave, Sam, he's your brother too."

Sam didn't answer, just followed his brother inside.

Dean walked in, and he was surprised to find a quite dinner like this. The décor were so Egypt style, while the guests were all youngster. Who run this place?

"Wow?" Dean amazed as he approached the bar.

Sam felt the same, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Both Winchester sat on the bar, when a lady smiled at him. For a moment the lady looked at him with funny looks, but then she sighed.

"Jason, if you are looking for Lana, she's not here…" She said polite.

Dean needed a moment to realize what the Lady meant. He looked to Sam groggily, before back to the nice lady. He smiled politely, "Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I'm not Jason, I'm _"

"Dean?" A voice came from behind.

The three of them whipped their head.

Another moment of silent, with the figure before him. "Jason?"

"Dean…," He smiled gladly, and pulled Dean to his arms for a hug.

Dean still not sure but accepted the hug with awkwardly.

"Glad you are here, Dean…" As he pulled out the hug.

Sam sat beside Dean and studied the replica of his brother. The guy just really like Dean. 100% like Dean, except the clothes. Different fashion style and he looks wealthy.

Dean just smiled. "Uhm, this Sam."

Jason turned to the tall young guy beside Dean, and smiled happily.

"Sam, it's great to finally meet you," Jason was ready to hug the young brother, but Sam held out his hand, for only a shake hand.

Jason felt hurt but understand, they didn't know each other. He accepted the hand and shook it firmly. "Pleasure to meet you, Sam."

Sam just nodded. He's still not sure how to react or accepting his half brother he just knew.

Jason realized the question look behind the bar.

"Ah, Mrs. Kent, this is … my brothers…, my twin brother Dean and my younger brother Sam." He introduced them.

Martha Kent looked surprised, "Your twin brother? I didn't know… No wonder you are so look alike. I thought he was you…"

Jason smiled politely, "It's never been an issue. Our parents separated when we were child," he explained.

"Aah, I see." Martha nodded understanding. "Well, I will let you with the brother's stuff," she excused to leave them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

Dean looked back to his twin brother. He observed Jason from head to toe; he really was like him, with more stylists.

"So, our business?" Dean reminded his twin brother.

"Oh, yea, let's talk," Jason looked around and found an empty table. "In there…" he walked to the table

Dean and Sam followed him.

They sat there, and looked each other.

"So…," Jason took a deep breath looked to his twin brother. "First of all, thank you for coming, Dean, I never thought you would."

Dean shrugged, "You called," then sighed hard, "So what is it?" It's so clear he didn't want to talk the family issue. No need to share the flick chick moment of reunion with his twin brother after 24 years separated.

"Yeah, right. Uhmm, you probably have heard the murdered happened here…?"

Dean looked to Sam, "Yeah, you've told me on the phone …"

"Mhmm, I think that had to do with the book I have…"

"What book?" Dean with curious.

"I have this.., an ancient book. Since I brought it here, a lot strangest happened."

"Where's the book now?"

"My girl friend has it…"

"Ow, so can you get it from her?"

"Jason?"a pretty girl appeared. They all head up.

Jason stood up right away, "Lana? Hey …" and gave her a kiss.

The pretty looked to Dean and Sam, especially to Dean, with the curious eyes. Dean sent sweet smile. What a pretty girl. Young, maybe still in high school, with a long brown hair, she looked smart. He could tell, this girl is Jason's girlfriend they talked about.

"Mhmm, Lana, these are my brothers; my twin brother Dean, and my young brother Sam." Jason introduced them.

Lana looked surprised. She shook their hands. "Your brothers? Twin brother? You never tell me you have brothers, Jason."

"Yeah, its kind family matters. We just met again after 24 years." Jason shrugged.

"Don't be offended, I just know they are twin right 4 hours ago …," Sam said I bit offended.

Dean looked to Sam.

Lana seemed confused.

"Don't worry about it Lana, it's not a big thing," Jason cut it. "And guys, this is Lana, my girl friend,"

"It's nice to meet you guys," Lana smiled at them. "After I met your mother, now met your brothers?"

Both Jason and Dean numb.

"You met my mother? When?" Jason asked with anxious.

"I just met her, in Smallville Inn. She wanted to see me."

"What did she want, Lana?"

"She wants her book back."

Jason was even numb. "What book, Lana?"

"The book you gave me. The book that all this started. That book is cursed, Jason."

Jason sighed. "I know, that's why they here."

Lana looked to Jason's brothers.

"So you gave her the book?"

"She said, you stole it from her, I brought it back to her …"

Jason gulped within looking to his twin brother. "I didn't steal it. She handed me that book for you."

Lana bit her lips, really didn't understand.

"Jason, what this all about?"

Jason sighed, "I'll tell you later. Now we need to get the book back. We have to destroy it. Let's go!" Jason had already stood up, while Dean stayed on his sit.

"Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Nah, you go get the book. I'll wait here…"

"What?"

Dean still didn't move.

"Wait, Dean, you don't want to meet mother?"

"Why would I? I don't know her …."

Jason went silent.

"Dean, you have to go too…, the book must be destroy right away…, you must come too," Sam insisted.

Dean still hesitated.

"Dean!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Dean finally, couldn't resist Sam urge.

"I'm coming too," Lana offered herself.

"NO, YOU STAY HERE!" Both Jason and Dean snapped.

Lana gulped defeated. "Okay, I'll wait here."

Jason nodded. "Okay, we'll be right back." Then three of them went out together, leaving Lana with big confused.

Dean sighed hard. He couldn't believe this would happen. Meet up again with his twin brother after 24 years, now he will meet his mother, his biological mother, the mother he barely knows.

 **TBC**

Sooo what do you think …? Should I continue? Anyone want to help me to be my beta hehehee ?

Please, for any reviews and comments would be pleasure… THANKYOU !


End file.
